A New Life
by Mcjabby
Summary: With that Akite clicked his fingers and I was sucked into the door. The last thing I heard was "Good luck Hitsuki Suika." There was always somewhere i wished to go. Somewhere that simply didn't actually exist. Until now that is. OC - self inserted. Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. Cover credit to Bleach Fanz101 and Destinys-Heart.
1. Chapter 1: One Life to another

**Chapter One: One life to another**

Hitsuki Suika, seventeen years old. I'm considered to be a genius for my age. Fortunately or unfortunately on how I feel I am distracted too much from my favorite hobby. Watching and reading anime and most importantly bleach. I would take being in bleach to real life any day, heck it would be a whole lot more interesting.

Sure, I may be lame as I am a crazed mad fan girl when it comes to bleach. I just can't help it because it fills the gap in my life that was brought about from the divorce of my parents. They decided one day that there relationship was a mistake and so I was caught in the crossfire. Bleach is the coolest thing that happened in a long time and it puts my mind away from how annoying my life actually is.

Bleach is something that I enjoy as the plot and characters have a special place in my heart. Sadly I can only look forward to the manga now. _It's stupid how they stopped producing the anime. The manga is still going good so I have high hopes. _

My day was as usual, boring and irritating as my school life completely sucks and I have nothing to look forward to when I get back to my mums house. Returning from school I walked down the side of the street carefully minding my step. _I wonder how long it will take for something interesting to happen. Uurh, besides bleach my life is really dull. _I have nearly no friends, there was an incident that ended with most of my class hating me and so it made my life even more annoying.

Within the incident I had been framed as a thief, the real culprit a troubled boy had thoroughly disliked me for no real reason. He decided that it would be funny to take loads of people stuff; the problem was the place he hid it happened to be in my bag. Long story short he tripped me and many items that did not belong to me came tumbling out. After that I was presented as the outcast 'thief' of the class.

Reaching the local corner shop I walked inside. Browsing the goods they had to offer I discovered the instant ramen I was looking for and headed to the counter. The lady quickly served me and I was out in no time. Now holding my bag of food, along with my school stuff, I moved down the road. I slowly walked along the pavement in the direction of my house like I'd done many times before. _Now that I think about it I do this every day _I mused to myself as I thought about what I would do when I got home.

A large crash brought my attention back to reality. Scraps of metal flew at me and after that I was on the floor. Pain struck through my chest like a blade had stabbed me. Then I looked down… Blood and metal was all I could see covering my chest and I started to feel light headed. "Damn..." I groaned as I felt myself slipping unconscious. The shock was so much I could hardly think. What is this? I asked myself as I felt my life slipping away only seeing blackness.

After a minute or two I was brought back into light. Complete white all around me. "Welcome Suika-chan" giggled a voice from behind me. Turning around I saw nothing… no, I felt a presence. Getting angry I finally lost my temper "Oi! Show yourself!" however there was silence. "Now. Now. No need to raise your voice. However I cannot show myself to you yet. All you need to know is I pity you."

_He pities me? What is this guy on about? _Struggling to identify what happened to me I just stare at the nothingness in front of me. "What do you mean you pity me and where the hell am I?" After a few seconds I heard chuckling break out. "You, my dear are dead. Poor little girl, I do feel sorry for you indeed." After hearing that my knees buckled and I just sat there. _What… I'm dead? I can't be dead… I'm only 15… I haven't even experienced life yet._

"Aww , poor little miss Hitsuki..." he cooed as an image came into existence. I recognized it immediately, it was a picture used a lot as the main cover screen for bleach…

_Why the hell would this guy show me this after just telling me I died? _

"Do not fret little Suika, I have come to a decision. But first I must reintroduce myself." After a small pause a black silhouette appeared from the nothingness and bowed at me. "I am called Akite and I am what you would call an angel." The silhouette then flung its head back and laughed again. Once he regained control of his emotions he shook his head. "I'm sorry, now where were we? Ah yes." He pointed to the picture of bleach and then to me "instead of reincarnating you I thought that I would do something entertaining for once. I will give you another chance to live." After giving me a moment to soak it all in he walked over to the picture and touched it.

The picture completely dissipated and replaced itself with a black door that had the words 'bleach' on the front of it. "What is that" I questioned Akite. "It's a door… hehe. I joke. I joke. As I said before, I am an angel. I am your angel Suika. I was assigned to send you to the next life. However…" Akite last word was full of mischief as he let out another burst of giggling. "What god doesn't know doesn't hurt him. I may be an angel but that doesn't mean that I'm immune to boredom so I thought I would have some fun for once."

Akite's hand moved towards the door and opened it. The inside was pitch black and sorta creepy. "As I was assigned to you I know all about your craze for that thing you call bleach. So I offer you this. When you go through this door you will be brought into that which you love."

Confusion rushed over me. _Was he saying I would go into the bleach universe?_ "I'm sorry, what exactly do you mean by that?" Akite sat down next to the door and chuckled again. "Go through the door and you will arrive in the world you call 'bleach' but don't you worry missy, I will be watching your progress." With that Akite clicked his fingers and I was sucked into the door. The last thing I heard was "Good luck Hitsuki Suika" as I was pulled into the darkness.

I hit the ground hard and pain seared through my body. _Hang on… that hurt... I'm alive! _Opening my eyes I looked around and stared at how everything looked. _What the hell. _Even though everything is dark as it is night I can tell it was a lot different. Everything was as if I was in an anime. It was in the bleach art style. "_Awesome." _Looking in front of me I saw it… Urahara Kisuke's shop. Akite was right. _I really was put into the bleach universe._

**"Hey, I did say I'd be watching. Go ahead and talk to the guy. I sent you to the world a week before the bleach series actually starts so you should go and ask for his help in getting powers as I have only given you as much reiatsu as the current ichigo."**

Akite's voice assured me of my suspicions. "So what happens if I die?" I questioned him.

**"Well… you die. I'm only giving you one chance and so the next time you die I will drag your sorry ass back to the nothingness and reincarnate you. Of course that means you will forget the life you have at the moment so I suggest you just don't die."**

"Alright, I can do this" I shouted cheering myself on. I walked towards the entrance of Urahara's shop and prepared to speak to him about getting power.

The entrance of the shop opened and Kisuke came out and looked at me with curiosity. "My, my. What are you doing here at this late hour?" He smiled at me, intrigued as to what I was up to.

_'I may as well do what Akite says…' _"Urahara Kisuke, I want you to make me a substitute shinigami." I looked at him hopeful.

He stood there staring at me. "That's a serious request right off the bat." He sighed "well, technically it wouldn't matter about going against the laws of the soul society as I am already exiled however I don't see me benefitting from giving you my power.

_I was expecting this. What should I tell him…? I will be blunt._ "I want to help defeat Aizen." Urahara had a confused look on his face. _He wasn't expecting me to say that_.

After a few seconds he regained his posture, "I would ask how you know so much but I doubt you would tell me. Alright I will awaken your shinigami powers. However I don't think I will need to give you much of my power as you already have a great deal of a shinigami's reiatsu." He walked back into his shop and I followed him inside. _"What did he mean by I have shinigami reiatsu?" _I asked Akite.

**"Well I know enough about this to understand that the best way for you to get strong without my help is to set you up to become a shinigami so I just changed what kind of reiatsu you had."**

_Akita is kind of handy to have around but I know he's just doing this because he's bored. _Urahara went straight through the shop into another room and opened up a section of the floor to reveal the vertical tunnel with a ladder running all the way down it. After a ten minute climb downward I reached the very large training area with a sky ceiling. "Whoa since when was this down here" he chimed at me, obviously faking his surprise.

We walked a little further into the area before he turned and unsheathed Benihime and walked towards me. He smiled at me and calmly said "Before I do this I want to know your name." After reaching me he stopped and looked at me expectantly. "Hitsuki Suika, pleasure to make your acquaintance Kisuke-sempai" he looked at me and smiled. "Nice to meet you Suika-chan, I look forward to teaching you. Now thrust my zanpakuto through your heart and I will give you part of my power."

Grabbing onto Benihime I prepared to become a shinigami. **"And so it begins." **Akite's voice beamed from inside my mind. Thrusting the Zanpakuto into my heart I felt Kisuke's power. After a flash I felt better. Stronger. Behind me my body fell to the ground. I looked down at myself; over white clothing I wore a black kimono as I expected however silver embroidery covered the right sleeve and left ankle of the kimono. The opposite left sleeve had gold embroidery which was also on the right ankle. As well as the kimono I noticed my zanpakuto strapped to my waist. "Awesome…"


	2. Chapter 2: Shikai or Die!

**Chapter two : Shikai or die!**

The Zanpakuto looked like a normal Shinigami's. It had slight differences such as silver around the handle and also a small silver dragon at the guard of the sword breathing gold fire. I unsheathed it and found a black sword with a small layer of it being silver and gold at the front of the blade.

"Suika-chan! Your kimono is different to the average shinigami's, it looks fantastic on you. Your zanpakuto also looks quite unique." Kisuke burst out, happy that the creation of a substitute shinigami went well. "Now I suggest you go home and come back in the morning at seven so we can start training." He ushered me back to the ladder but stopped as he saw the look on my face. "Now now, what's wrong?" he inquired. I looked up at him "I have no place to stay so… Can I stay here?"

Kisuke just stood there and laughed. It was a really weird laugh and reminded me of someone. _"It sounds just like your laughing, my angelic companion". _It interested me as to how much Akite was able to do but I left it for another time.

Kisuke stopped laughing and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Suika-chan, there is plenty of room upstairs." He nudged me towards the ladder with a smile. "I take it you're not from around here then?" he inquired as we approached the ladder. I glanced at him "I have come a very long way. I can't tell you more than that." _GO ASHITAKA QUOTES! If bleach was my favorite anime series Princess Mononoke had to be my favorite anime movie._

After climbing the ladder I was escorted to a room to sleep in. Stopping, Kisuke turned to me "I will wake you up at seven as I said before so be sure to have a good sleep. We will be training non-stop tomorrow." He left me standing there in the neatly kept room and then there was silence.

Getting comfortable I lay there thinking about what had conspired today. _"Thank you for giving me another chance to live Akite." _I mentally said to him however I sat there waiting for a reply that didn't come. _Strange. He must be busy or something._ "Goodnight Suika." I whispered to myself as I drifted off into the land of dreams.

The sound of birds chirping woke me. I sat up to see a black sun shadowing the area of a massive grassy meadow from which I sat. Everything darkened but still visible. The scene looked creepy and felt quite sinister.

_ "You look kind of weak for a shinigami you know." A voice whispered to me. Now I know where I am. _With new found confidence I searched for the owner of the voice_. "Come out so I can see you, my zanpakuto." _I shouted into the meadow._ A sinister presence approached me slowly and I was able to see her._

_A beautiful woman walked to me gracefully and then stopped a few feet away. She wore an outfit much like an Arrancar's however it was laced with silver and gold around the arms and legs. Her White hair shone in the moonlight and her violet eyes trailed my every movement. "Hello Suika" she whispered._

I jolted up as Kisuke knocked on the door to the room. "Suika-chan, it's time to start your training. I will make my way down to the training area, don't take too long." His footsteps went away with haste. _I suspect he wants to start as soon as possible. _I mused to myself.

Quickly putting my clothes on I splashed water upon my face and suddenly stopped to look in the mirror. _I can't deny I do look attractive with my large blue eyes and carefully kept dark brown hair. But I'm nothing in comparison to that Zanpakuto I saw last night_. Shaking my thoughts aside I adventured down the ladder and met up with Kisuke.

Seeing me jog towards him he smiled "you took too long Suika-chan. You should be down here before I am" He happily said. "Sorry, tomorrow I will be!" I said perkily as we prepared to train. Kisuke used the end of his cane to bring out my Shinigami soul and then we were ready.

"Kisuke-sempai, I need to be able to defeat hollows by the seventeenth" getting serious about this training. _For a fact I know that Ichigo first encounters Rukia on the Friday the 17__th__ of May and so I need to be strong so I can accompany Ichigo on his journey. _Kisuke looked at me for a second and shrugged his shoulders. "That's easy enough Suika" he said as he initialized my training.

"A shinigami's talents consist of Zanjutsu, Kido, Hoho and Hakuda. I will tell you about each of these. Zanjutsu is the sword techniques for you Zanpakuto. I will tell you about your zanpakuto in a minute." After a small pause he started up again. "Kido is the use of spells through spiritual power and these can be split into both Hado and Bakudo. Hoho is high speed movement that is the basis of shunpo. Lastly there is Hakuda; it's the use of unarmed fighting techniques and so overall fighting with one's body." He stopped and looked at me to make sure that I was still listening and to his relief I was fully involved.

"Hakuda sounds cool." I muttered to myself. Kisuke looked into my eyes and smiled "sorry suika-chan but I want you to achieve shikai before I teach you any of these. First off, you must reach your inner world and contact your zanpakuto directly in your mind so just sit down, close your eyes and get into a harmonious state." Urahara then walked away and sat down a few meters away, watching me expectantly.

Sitting down I closed my eyes and relaxed. After a minute I opened my eyes again. Ready to complain that it wasn't working I opened my eyes however I found myself back in the scene of my dream. _"You came into your inner world by yourself this time, very well done Suika." _My zanpakuto approached me slowly and stood only a few yards away._ "Suika, are you ready to know my name?" _she questioned me. Eager to see my shikai I jumped into a reply _"Yes I am, my Zanpakuto." _She paused for a moment then started to speak_ "My name is A-i" _she said_. "Damn I'm sorry? Didn't catch that" _I said, realizing where this was going_. "I see. You cannot hear me yet, How unfortunate."_ She sighed at me. Getting angry I went out of my inner world.

I opened my eyes to see Urahara still looking at me. "Ah suika-chan, I take it you didn't succeed." Sighing I got up. "Yeah. I can't hear her yet." I said sadly. Urahara got up and unsheathed Benihime "Suika, fight me with all you have. If you don't you may get hurt. **Awake Benihime**" his cane sword glowed red and changed into its shikai form. Immediately he ran towards me swinging benihime at my body. I grabbed my zanpakuto and blocked his attack but was sent flying nonetheless.

He kept on attacking and I blocked his attacks. I could feel myself getting tired, slowly weakening after each blow. He dived at me and made a shallow cut into my leg. I narrowly avoided a severe injury. "_Pathetic, Suika. Why are you not attacking?" _my zanpakuto shouted from inside my mind._ "I can't attack; he doesn't give me any room to do so." _I shouted back at her. "_Fool, call my name." _She said with an irritated voice.

I lunged at Urahara who seemed to parry my attack with ease. He jumped up and dove down smashing Benehime into the ground next to me, in the process reaching inches away from my face. _This is impossible. He's too fast. _I turned and sprinted away, "_I can't fight him Akatsuki. If I did it would mean my death."_ Leaping onto a rocky hill I peered at him as he approached. "Can you at least give me a chance? You almost killed me!" I pleaded at him.

Laughing he shumpo'd in front of me and attempted to stab me, just clipping my right arm. _Damn, this is going to kill me. _I slammed my zanpakuto against his and tried to push him back. After a second the question of power difference was cleared up easily as he sent me flying again. After a moment he renewed his relentless attacks.

Dodging and blocking his attacks I was getting pushed back even further. _I can't do this. I need to run! _I screamed at myself. Turning around I ran through the rocky terrain, trying to escape from kisuke who was only meters behind. "IM GOING TO DIE!" I screamed as he swiped his sword playfully at me. Then something unexplainable happened.

Everything stopped and went grey, as if time had paused. The strange woman from my dream appeared next to Kisuke. _"Child, you will die if you do nothing. You know you can use my power. Just call my name." _She urged at me, I stopped and focused. _"Tell me your name again." _I asked her. Everything seemed to start again as if someone hit the play button on the remote and Kisuke swung at me attempting to cleave my head. Then words went through my mind.

**"Break the skies, Akatsuki!"**

I stood there blocking kisuke's attack, but I did not do so with a blade. Both my arms held off benihime however they were covered with spiked gauntlets that went all the way up to my elbow. "Excellent work, you have attained shikai." Kisuke grinned at me as he sheathed Benihime. "You're a Bastard! You tried to kill me!" I raged at him. He looked at me and smiled, completely oblivious to what I just said.

I looked down and my mouth hung open at my zanpakuto with astonishment. It was a pair of gauntlets with hand like claws; the fingertips of the left hand were gold and the right hand, silver. Sharp like a blade, this is truly a scary weapon. They were also plated and covered in spikes that trailed upwards along my arm. "That's a very unique zanpakuto you have there." Kisuke whistled. "Now we can move on to your real training. Judging by that Shikai I think that hakuda and hoho would be best suited for you and I believe you are in luck." Kisuke smirked then turned towards the ladder "YORUICHI-SAN!" he called out. _Wait… Yoruichi is going to be helping me train!? Awesome. This could get any better. __**"Hey! If I were there it would be much better." **_Akite giggled in my head. _"No, that would completely ruin it." _I laughed back at him.

Something flashed to kisuke's side and punched him square in the face. "KISUKE! YOU TOOK TOO LONG." Yoruichi shouted at him. Kisuke steadied himself and looked at her while holding a hand to his face. "Yoruichi-san that hurt. Why did you have to be so cruel?" she turned to look at me then her eyes drifted to Akatsuki. "Now I know why you wanted me down here. Hoho and hakuda would be the best things to teach her with that zanpakuto." She walked towards me, putting her hand on my shoulder she grinned. "Well then. Let's get started!"

_The grassy meadow stood before me once again. "Akatsuki, where are you?" I spoke out as I walked through the grass, watching the red moon above me. I heard the sound of metallic laughter and glanced behind me. "Hey there Cupcake, do you like your new strength?" I stood there in shock. The way this person spoke… it can't be. I turned around to see her staring at me with a nasty grin on her face. She looked just like me. If it weren't for the yellow eyes and white skin I would have thought she was my twin. "It can't be… are you, my inner hollow?" I questioned her in shock. She started to laugh again, this time it was an evil, deadly laugh. "Don't worry Cupcake. You will find out soon enough."_

Jolting up I looked at my surroundings. _Ah it was just a dream. _Today marks the fourth day I've been in Bleach, training with Yoruichi started three days ago. Which means it's a Monday. "Suika, hurry up and get up for training!" Yoruichi ordered as she walked past my room. I got up, put my clothes on and looked in the mirror. My usual bed hair had struck again and so I attempted to make myself more presentable. Looking closer I washed my face. _Curse my over imaginative brain. That dream would have scared me to hell and back if it were true._

Sighing I made my way down to the training room but stopped as I saw Kisuke smiling at me next to an angry Yoruichi. "Why does she have to go to Karakura High school?" Yoruichi questioned in an irritated voice. "Yoruichi-san, you must remember that she is still just a teenage girl. She should have as much of a human life as possible." My filled with confusion. "What do you mean, you want me to attend Karakura high?" I asked him. He walked up to me and put both hands on my shoulders. "Suika-chan, all you've been doing these past few days is training. It will still be a long time before we can make a move against Aizen. You should at least have some fun while you can."

He looked at me with his irritating grin "I have already talked to the headmaster about it; he's agreed to let you in starting today. Your outfit is back in your room and school starts in an hour so I suggest you hurry." I looked at Yoruichi who clearly wasn't fond of the idea. "What about my training?" I inquired. Yoruichi decided to hide her anger and looked at me. "Don't worry when you get back we will train." She said with a smile. "Oh Suika-chan, one more thing. I will have Jinta and Ururu pick you up as I also want you to go out shopping with them." He the nudged me back towards my room and then they both walked away. I could hear Yoruichi expressing her opinion as I went back to my room and got into my uniform.

_Now… where is it… I can't remember being told where it was around here in the anime or manga. _I sighed as I kept on walking in the direction I guessed it was. Going down another street I came across a familiar face. Ichigo walked only a few yards in front of me. _No way. __**"Hehe. Well now. There's the main character." **_Akite mused from in my mind. _Now's my chance to introduce myself and I can follow him to Karakura High school!" _Walking up alongside him I looked at him. "Urm. Excuse me, do you know the way to Karakura High school?" I asked sheepishly. Ichigo turned towards me and stared at me. "Sure, that's where I'm heading now, I'm a student there." He kept walking however he didn't take his eyes off me, staring at me with new found curiosity as to who I was. "Ah, where are my manners, my names Hitsuki Suika." I curtsied to him to him making him blush. "Kurosaki Ichigo, nice to meet you." He said trying to be polite, even with the common scowl he had on his face.


End file.
